Torn Soul
by LostGirl42311
Summary: (Sequel to Soul Dancer) "You know, I can see why they are here but not you Anna. You're supposed to be my sister! How could you not tell me?" Sean yells at me. "Are you kidding me Sean? I've been trying to get ahold of you for over a month but you ignore my calls and texts. We might of left LA but you deserted us...you deserted me."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Ok so I FINALLY watched Step Up All In and I am beating myself up for not watching it sooner. Soul Dancer was my first real popular story and I just love Anna and Eddy.**

**So after a very long wait, here's the sequel you've all been waiting for.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Have you ever just looked at your life and think that this is not where you want to be? For the past six months...I have.

Six months ago after saving the strip and mine and Eddy's wedding; Sean, Eddy, and the rest of the mob got to do an ad for Nike. Doing this, we all uprooted and moved to Los Angeles. Not only was doing the ad exciting but it was a much larger area than Miami for the crew to have more opportunities with their amazing skills.

Quitting my job at Windwood was hard but I couldn't let my husband, let alone brother and the rest of the crew that's practically family go to the other side of the country without me.

After the ad was done, things started to get tough, for everyone. Trying to be a professional dancer is hard. It killed me every time I saw the looks on everyone's faces when an audition went bad.

It also didn't help Sean when Emily broke up with him a month and a half of us being in L.A.. When she found out she was going on tour, she just ended it with him. I never seen my brother so upset. He was really in love with her and I thought she felt the same way but I guess not. I know he still thinks about her a lot. He won't even look in another girls direction. I just want to see him happy again.

After my minor surgery to solve some of the pain I was having in my hip replacement, my doctor recommended that I do some yoga which I ended up loving. It was tough at first but it felt amazing once I was able to really do it. It became my new enjoyment in life since dancing was taken from me.

Even though I found something that I enjoy now, something just wasn't right and it's actually being here in L.A.. It just wasn't home. I missed Miami. I missed actually enjoying where I live and it's definitely not here.

I haven't told Eddy how I felt because I promised him that I would always follow him anywhere especially when it came to his dancing. He hasn't said anything to me, but I'm starting to think he's starting to feel the same way. I think another rejection or two will tip him over the edge.

Today the crew had another audition and I just hoped and prayed that they got it. One, because they really need it and two, I can't take seeing the failure on their faces again. They all left dressed up in mariachi clothes so I couldn't really even picture what the audition was for.

I was picking up around our place that everyone shared. It was not the nicest place but it basically served just as somewhere for the thirteen of us to eat and sleep. I couldn't help but worry though that soon we wouldn't even have that because we were late on paying rent. Like really late. All of us have small jobs but that isn't enough to survive on especially in an expensive city. Mine and Eddy's bank account has exactly $258.19. That's not much to live on.

I know that we're all trying to stick together and help each other out but Eddy and I haven't even been married for a year and don't get that much alone time together. We both have tried to do special little somethings together but Sean is crazy when it's comes to their dancing.

I love my twin brother to death and I really care about him but he needs to realize that everything doesn't need to revolve around it. Sometimes I really want to just smack him across the back of the head.

Eddy is my whole world and after the whole keeping Emily's dad a secret and almost losing him; I told myself never again will I lose Eddy.

After sweeping, my phone goes off informing me I that I had a text.

**Bad auditions today. The crew needs cheering up especially Eddy. Meet us at the club. -Sean  
**  
Damn. I was really hoping they got it. Not wasting anytime, I change into my favorite skinny jeans and shimmery purple crop top with black ankle boots. I do the smoky look to my eyes and leave my hair down.

The club isn't that far from our place so I beat everyone to the club. I say hi to Jimmy behind the bar and he gets me a drink. Not to long later I feel a familiar set of arms wrap around me and a kiss me the side of my neck. I shiver at his touch before turning around and bringing my lips to his.

Eddy gives me that smile I love so much and kisses my forehead before I turn to say hi to everyone. Sean bends down kissing my cheek before he is handed his drink.

Before anyone gets a chance to really say anything to me, I jump up off my stool when my favorite song comes on, Bailando by Enrique Iglesias. I grab my husband's hand and he follows me to the dance floor, immediately pulling me close to him.

Our movements together were in sync. It showed our love and passion for each other. I even teased him with the sensual movements and I felt my blood pump faster from the dark look in his eyes. I know that look...I love that look...I needed what that look meant.

Eddy pulls me to him to where there is no space between us. I can feel his heart hammering in his chest against mine. He brings his lips to my ear, "you have no idea how much I want to drag you out of here."

My body shivered and I smile at him as he runs his hands to my hips. It's been a little over a week... well nine days to be exact since we've had sex and I can't take it anymore. "Who says you can't?" His eyes become darker and right as the song ends he starts to pull me towards the door but Sean stops us and I groan.

"Where are y'all going?" He asks. "We just got here."

"You go enjoy yourself Sean but we need to be alone. We need some time for ourselves without any interruptions," I tell him bluntly. His eyes go a little wide and before we get a chance to head to the door before Sean can say anything else, someone bumps into him.

We all turn to see Jasper. He's a dancer with his own crew that always seems to manage to get the auditions from them. He's an ass and is always hitting on me. Gag.

"It's the mariachi band from earlier. You ladies play us something saucy?" He asks snapping his fingers. He then looks to me, "Hey Anna,  
you ready to be with a _real_ dancer?" He asks winking at me.

Eddy pulls me closer to his side, "back off Jasper." This only makes him laugh. He loves getting a rise from Eddy.

"That's cute." Sean says. "That necklace is cute, too. You get that at Claire's?" He asks pointing at Jasper's necklace.

"Man, you spend all day comin' up with that? You musta had a lotta free time after not getting that gig." God he's so cocky.

I can tell that Sean was really starting to get pissed off. "Whatever, man, just get outta here. We're just tryin' to have a good time."

"Man, we ain't goin' nowhere. We came here to do a little dancin'. Unless that's a problem for you."

I knew exactly where this was going.

"It is. So go," Sean points to the door.

"Maybe we should settle it. You wanna battle on the floor?" Jasper asks with grin.

I could tell that no one besides Sean wanted to do this. I step up behind my brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "can you please not so the tonight Sean?" But he ignores me as he continues to glare daggers into Jasper.

"Are we really about to do this?" Jason asks and Sean nods.

"Sean this guy is a douche, please don't give in to him," I pleaded with him.

Eddy gets in front of him, "listen Sean, tonight isn't the night for this. Anna and I need some time together. Battling him is not the move."

Sean didn't even seem to care. What's his deal?

"Look, what's the problem? Did the three amigos forget their sombreros?" Jasper asks wanting to start the dance battle.

"Mexican reference? Good job," Jason says shaking his head.

"This guy's a dick," Eddy says pissed.

I didn't want to see this get even more out of control, "Come on. Let's just go. Please?" I'm getting desperate now.

"No, no." Sean tells us before turning back to Jasper, "You picked the wrong night to mess with me little man," he sneers before getting in place to start the battle.

"Aww is someone having a tough day?" Jasper fake pouts before getting serious again, "it must suck to be hot for five minutes, then realize that your flash mob ain't nothin' but a joke."

Now I seriously wanted to punch him in the face, and I'm a nonviolent person. I know it's a rivalry thing going on but he has no right to say that about my family. "Shut the hell up Jasper, you're the joke here."

He smirks at me, "God you're so sexy when you're feisty."

I had to push Eddy back as he tried to punch him in the face making Jasper laugh.

I look back at my brother with my arms around my husband trying to keep him calm, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. "Sean this is getting out of control, can we please go before things get worse?"

"No, we came here to dance. Let's line up for these clowns."

I couldn't believe him.

Eddy had this extremely annoyed/pissed look on his face as he goes to join my brother and the rest of The Mob but not before giving me a quick kiss.

I shake my head at my brother but lean against a pillar a they start to dance. They were great like always. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face as I watched Eddy. I loved what he did with the beer bottle and even giggled when he dropped it in Jasper's hands.

Once they finished, I go to Eddy's side as we watch Jasper and his crew, The Grim Knights. As they danced I felt my heart sink. They were good...really good and everyone else knew it too.

I look up at my husband to see him shaking his head as he glares at Sean. The rest of the crew looked the same way.

When they finished, the whole club started chanting their name. They completely crushed us.

Taking my hand in his, Eddy approaches Sean seething with anger and humiliation, "That's the last time I make a fool out of  
myself for you. That's it." Not waiting for a response he pulls me with him to the door.

"Way to look out for your crew bro," Jason says shaking his head.

Everyone said something as they started to walk away.

"If everyone could make it, they wouldn't call this Hollywood," Jasper calls out to us making tonight that much more worse.

Why couldn't Sean just listen to me?

**So there's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it. I know it's pretty close to the movie right now but we don't see what happens to the Mob when the go back to Miami and getting to Vegas and all that so you will with this! Don't forget to review my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Wow I am completely blown away with the number of follows, favorites, and reviews this got from just the first chapter. You have no idea how happy this makes me! Thank you all so much! Here's the next chapter until Monday.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

As everyone headed back to the apartment, I lead Eddy to the beach. Neither of us said a word the whole way. We sit close to the water as the sun starts to set. I was about to say something but Eddy did first.

"I can't do this anymore Anna." I knew exactly what he was talking about otherwise I would've thought he was talking about us. "Besides doing the ad, it was a waste to come out here. We sat there today at auditions for three hours waiting for our turn until they decided on that ass hole. They wouldn't even see what we had to offer."

I rest my head on his shoulder and shake my head, "that's messed up."

He nods. "And I don't even know where to start with Sean. Something in him has changed. I don't know if it's being here or Emily leaving him."

"I know what you mean. I honestly think it's a combination of both. I'm really worried about him. It's like dancing has become so much more important to him than anything. I feel like he doesn't even listen to me about anything anymore." A single tear rolls down my face and I wipe at it.

"I saw that at the club," he says kissing the top of my head. "I hate to say this but it doesn't even seem like he cares about any of us anymore. He just wants to make it big here but it's not going to happen."

I nod. "I didn't want to say this before, but I'm ready to go home."

"How long have you felt that way?"

I sigh, "since yall finished the ad."

He lifts my head to look at him, "why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because I promised you that I would follow you anywhere and I have no problem with that, believe me. It's just...we don't belong here. I can feel it deep in my bones." I was afraid of what he was going to say.

"I feel the same way."

That I was not expecting. "Really?"

"Mmhm. I would love to go back to Miami but do I think we need to stay there forever? No. There are other great opportunities out there for us just not here."

I was so relieved that he felt the same way.

"Do you think everyone else feels the same way?" I ask.

"Most definitely. They are all ready to go too. Have been for a while. I'm not to sure about Sean though."

"I don't know either."

We sat there in a comfortable silence together for a while until I started to get chilly when the sun was fully set for a while. Eddy puts his jacket over my shoulders and helps me up, "let's go have a family meeting and see where to go from here."

I just nod as we walk home.

...

When we get to the apartment, everyone is spread out doing their own thing. "Hey everyone, can we all come to the living room?" Eddy calls out.

As everyone gathers, I notice that everyone is here except for one person. "Hey Jason, where's my brother?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "he never came back here."

I pull out my phone to call him but when I get his voicemail, I send him a text.

**Hey, we're having a family meeting that you should be a part of. - Anna **

We waited about twenty minutes before trying to call him again before starting without him. Eddy pretty much told them all how we feel about being here and everyone completely agreed.

Not wanting to be here another day, we all packed up our things and booked flights back home to Miami for tomorrow . Luckily we found cheap tickets or we would be walking back.

I tried to wait up for Sean. I lost count with the number of calls and texts I sent him. I was really worried about him.

...

At seven that next morning we all headed downstairs with our bags in tow. We had a couple of cabs waiting for us to take us to the airport. I was relieved when I saw Sean walking up to us as we all got outside.

"Sean! Where have you been?" I call out to him getting everyone's attention. Sean just shrugs.

"There you are, man," Eddy says to him.

"What is this?" Sean asks looking at all our bags.

"Look, we been talkin' about it, man, and it's time to go home, Sean," Eddy explains.

"I mean, we've gone hard," Jason puts in, "And it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"So what then? You're just going to bail?" Sean then meets my eyes, "all of you?" Talk about guilt.

"Yo Sean, wake up man. When are you going to realize that everything is not ok? This crew is not ready for LA. I don't know how you don't see that." Eddy tries to explain.

Sean looks more frustrated, "because we made fifty grand off the Nike spot."

I shake my head, "Sean that was six months ago and split between the twelve of you. Did you think we could all live off of that forever?"

Eddy nods agreeing with me, "I spend more gas money than most people do on rent. I'm over it. I'm done."

"So what are you going to do? Go back to Miami?"

"We're just all tapped out man. We're 40 days past do on rent."

I shake my head, "no it's 43. They can issue us an eviction notice any day now and then we'll all be on the streets."

"Man, I've run out of stuff to sell on eBay. I have nothing left," Jason says ashamed.

It's like none of this is even phasing my brother. Can't he see how unhappy we all are and how bad we're suffering?

"Let's just call it as it is. We're ready to go back."

"Then quit! Go crawling back to Miami!" Sean snaps at all of us. "Go ahead!"

"Sean it doesn't have to be like this," I say stepping close to him and putting my hand on his arm just to shrug it off.

"Yes it does. I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" Eddy asks surprised.

"Yeah."

Everyone heads towards the cabs leaving Sean behind but I need to talk to my brother before leaving him. When Eddy sees me not moving he nods knowing I need a minute.

"Seany..."

He holds up his hand cutting me off, "please don't Anna. You're the one who is leaving me."

"But we don't belong here Sean. The Nike ad was a great opportunity for all of you but that's over. It's time to move on from here."

He shakes his head, "you made your choice. So leave."

"Sean you're my brother, my twin. I don't want to leave like this. I love you." I felt the tears building up in my eyes. I try to hug him but he pulls away from me which about broke my heart making the tears spill over.

Eddy comes to my side, "Dude this is your sister. You can't just leave her like this." He tells Sean as he starts to walk towards the apartment.

He stops, "I'm not the one leaving, you all are. You're her husband, you take care of her since she's following you."

What is wrong with him?

"Whatever man," Eddy mumbles as he starts to lead me to the cab but I stop and see Sean watching us.

"Sean, I don't understand why you want to stay, but I hope you understand why we have to leave. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you, worry about you, or wish you were with me. I hope you find what you're looking for here and always know we will welcome you home with open arms at any time."

He just stares at me for a moment before giving me his back again. I finally let Eddy get me to the cab and load my bag into the trunk. Everyone else already left for the airport in their cabs so it was just me and Eddy.

I look back at my brother to see him watching us as the cab driver pulls away leaving him behind with a chunk of my heart.

**So what do you all think? Leave me some more of those awesome reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**I reread Soul Dancer over the weekend and can't believe how long it's been since I finished it. I was pregnant and had my son during that. Wow. Well I thought I would let you all know that he will be 2 in July. He's a big mamma's boy and EXTREMELY mischievous. Always getting into something but then again what little boys don't? Lol**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The flight back was long and quiet. The crew was spread throughout the plane so no one was near me and Eddy. I felt like I was going to have a melt down any moment since I left my brother. I just couldn't understand what was going on with him.

Eddy held my hand throughout the flight rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand in a comforting way. I could tell that he wanted to talk to me about what happened but he knew that I didn't.

When we landed at Miami International, we all went our separate ways promising to meet up in a couple days so we can get settled in our new places. Everyone had somewhere to go thankfully whether it be at a family or friends house.

My sister Claire and niece Sarah are moving in with Claire's new fiancé, Brian and is subletting her old house with all the furnishings minus things that they need that Brian doesn't have. Since they are still in the process of moving, no one has signed a lease with her yet so she said that we can stay there as long as we need to.

"Aunt Anna! Uncle Eddy!" We hear a voice call out to us. We turn in the direction where we see Sarah jumping up and down with Claire and Brian smiling behind her.

Big smiles spread across our faces as she runs to us wrapping both her arms around us. "I missed you so much!"

I kiss the top of her head, "we missed you too sweetie. How's Zeus doing?"

She laughs, "really good. Mommy doesn't like him to much because he's always knocking her things off of everything." We all laugh as we meet my sister who pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh I missed my baby sister!"

I wrap my arms around her just as tight, "I've missed you too Claire."

She pulls back saying hi to Eddy and looks around. "Where's Sean?"

I tense up, "um...he stayed in LA."

"What? Why? I thought you said things were bad for everyone."

I nod, "they are but Sean didn't want to see that. We got into a fight before we left. I'm worried about him Claire. He's not the same."

She gives me a sympathetic look and gives me another hug before leading us to their car.

On the way to the house we made small talk avoiding the topic of Sean. Claire was very happy to have us back and to have my cat out of her life. Apparently Zeus loves Sarah and Brian but when it comes to her, he just likes to piss her off.

The house was just like I remembered minus a bunch of pictures, personal items and Sarah's stuff. Eddy's car was here since she let him park it in the garage for safe keeping. Eddy loves his car.

I hear a loud meow and turn to see Zeus on the kitchen counter looking at me with his big dilated eyes. "Oh there's my boy," I say picking him up causing him to rub his head on me and starts to purr. "Mommy missed you."

Eddy chuckles coming over to us and rubs his head making him purr even more, "he's gotten really big."

Claire mumbles something about a demon cat before getting our attention. "Make yourselves at home and remember this is yours as long as you like. Now I'm not going to make you pay rent but if anything breaks or needs repairing, it's up to you to take care of it."

We both nod understanding. That was fair. "Thank you so much again for doing this for us Claire," Eddy says gratefully.

Claire smiles and pulls him into a hug, "no thanks needed. You're family and family takes care of each other."

We help them load the last few boxes of theirs into the car and wave them off.

As Eddy was checking out his car to make sure everything was still good, I decided to call my brother. He didn't answer so I left a voicemail.

_Hey Seany. I thought I would let you know that we made it back to Miami. Eddy and I are staying at Claire's. Well I guess it's ours now since she and Sarah just moved in with Brian. I really wish you came back with us. I miss you already. I love you Seany. Call me._

After hanging up I go to our new bedroom and start to unpack our bags. It didn't take very long. We will have to swing by storage tomorrow to get the rest of our things.

I was in the kitchen giving Zeus some fresh food and water when a pair of arms wrap around me pulling me in close. "Can I ask you something?" He asks throwing me off.

"You know you can ask me anything."

He sighs, "do you regret coming back with me without Sean. I know how much he means to you."

Now I sigh as I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. "No I don't regret it. I told you that I would follow you anywhere Eddy. I love my brother to death and I'll always be here for him but you're my husband, the man that I have loved my whole life and will continue to for the rest of it. There's no way I would let you come back without me. Sean needs to understand that."

He looks me deep in the eyes before bringing his lips to mine in a kiss that made me weak in the knees. He breaks the kiss and takes my hand and I follow him because I would follow him to the ends of the earth and I think he now really understands that I will.

He scoops me up and strides through the hallway to our bedroom. We tumble into the bed and his hand is behind my head as I fall into the pillow.

Our clothing is stripped away and our skin is hot and flushed and alive.

I'm alive.

It feels like it's been forever since I've felt this way. Ten days will do that to you.

He strokes his fingers against me, into me, deep inside and I gasp and sigh, and quiver.

"I...yes." I murmur into his ear.

We're here together in a place where we can be a true married couple. We can truly express our love without any interruptions or anyone stopping us.

I'm here.

He's here.

I want him.

He wants me.

So he takes me.

He's inside and fills me, and his hands...work magic.

His lips...breathe life into me.

I call his name, he calls mine.

I'm intoxicated by the sounds we make together.

Our hearts match in a firm rhythm.

We're so very alive, and together.

Our arms and legs tangled, our eyes meet and hold. He stares into mine as he slides inside and then out.

I clutch his shoulders to hold him close and we shudder as we reach our finish together. As we lay there wrapped up into each other, the moonlight spills from the window onto our bare skin.

We fall asleep not to long later but wake up further into the night and we're together again, and again, and again. Each time it's raw and amazing.

It's always been great between us but we can never go for so long and as many times as tonight because we had eleven other people living with us and they didn't need to know or hear us, especially Sean.

Once we finish for the last time I gaze into his eyes before kissing him softly before snuggling into his side. I meant every word I said to him in the kitchen and I hope this just proved it to him.

**Things got a little steamy there in the end. I got a lot of reviews for **_**Soul Dancer**_ **saying I needed more sex. I'm not going to have a lot and nothing too detailed but I really hope you all liked this.**

**Now I can't stress this enough, but please please please make sure to leave a review. They mean more to me than you know. They are what keep me going. So please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They make me feel all warm inside like fresh baked cookies...mmm cookies. Guess I know what I'm making later hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

That next morning, Eddy and I refused to get out of bed. It was a loooong night and we were exhausted. Plus, we didn't have anyone rushing us to get out of bed at the crack of dawn. We eventually do get up around 10:30 knowing that we have a busy day ahead of us.

As Eddy makes us something to eat for breakfast, I do my sun salutations on the back porch. When I finish and go to roll up my yoga mat, I spot Eddy leaning on the door frame watching me. I give him a smile, "can I help you?"

He returns the smile, "oh there is a lot you can help me with." He winks at making and I roll my eyes smiling. "I'm never going to get tired of watching you do that."

I giggle, "me either. I'm happy I found something that I can really enjoy again."

He nods, "me too."

After breakfast, we get dressed and head to the storage unit to get our stuff. Since we only had his car, it took a couple of trips. We we left all our furniture there for now since we didn't need it.

I decided to take a break while Eddy went to pick us up some Chinese food. I check my email to see a three day eviction notice for the apartment in LA. My heart tightens thinking about Sean.

I snatch up my phone and call him but after the second ring he sends me to voicemail. I shake my head annoyed as I leave a message.

_Sean, I just got the email about the three day eviction. What are you going to do? You obviously can't live there anymore. Please...just come home so I know you will be somewhere safe and not sleeping in an alley. Call me._

I hang up and just stare at my phone for a second until a voice makes me jump but I'm relieved that it's only Eddy. "Still not answering?"

I shake my head, "no, and I just got this," I point to my computer screen.

Eddy sighs, "he should've came back with us."

"I know! I'm so worried about him Eddy. What if he can't find anywhere to go? And it's not like I would know if he's ok or not because he keeps ignoring me."

Eddy pulls me into his arms as the tears I was trying to hold back run freely downy face. "Your brother is strong, he'll find something and be safe. You have to think positive ok?"

I nod. I get up and wash my face off and sit down to eat a dinner I didn't even have the stomach for but ate it anyways. We were quiet the whole time we ate until Eddy came up with an idea when we finished.

"So I was thinking..." I cork up an eyebrow wondering where he's going with this. "How about we go out tonight to Ricky's club. You know he'll be happy to see you."

That bring a smile to my face, "that sounds great! I'm going to go get dressed." I jump from my seat not waiting for Eddy to say another word but I hear him chuckle as I get to the bedroom.

...

Ricky's club was just like I remembered. The look, the sounds, even the smell. I know it's only been six months but a lot can change in that amount of time, and this was almost a place I've been around my whole life.

I'm practically bouncing as I walk in with my hand in Eddy's. We looked around and spotted Ricky behind the bar with his back to us. We make our way over through the dance floor and sit ourselves down.

"Yo can we get some service over here?" Eddy calls out to him.

"Yeah, just a second. What can I...Anna! Eddy!" He beams noticing us as soon as he turns around. He rushes out from behind the counter and I hop off the stool meeting him halfway. He lifts me up as I wrap my arms around his neck.

I felt my eyes swell up but I kept the tears at bay. I really missed Ricky. He's always been family to us.

He places me back on my feet and places a hand on my cheek, "look at you, you're more beautiful than the last time I seen you."

I kiss his cheek and he then pulls Eddy into a hug, "Eddy, I hope you've been treating this girl right."

He chuckles, "wouldn't treat her any other way."

Ricky then grabs us a couple of drinks as we fill him in on what's been going on.

"I know it's going to be hard Anna but Sean just needs to find himself. Give him some space but keep reaching out to him so he knows that you still love him."

I nod, "I will."

"So what about the rest of the Mob?"

Eddy takes a swig of his beer, "we're going to meet up tomorrow at Anthony's garage like old times. Try to figure out what to do from here. We want to keep the crew together though that's for sure."

Ricky nods, "that's good. Well I'm going to get back to work, you two enjoy yourselves. Dance."

We thank him and Eddy leads me out to the dance floor and we salsa. I just love the way that our bodies move together.

Eddy looks me deep in the eyes, "do you trust me?"

"With my life."

As he spins me away from him, still holding my hand, he pulls me back to him and lifts me above him. I pose my body and then he brings me back down and continue down into a split. Pulling me back up I swing my hips and twist as I go around him. He takes one of my hands and reaches for one of my legs tilting towards the ground with my legs up. I stretch my arms out reaching for something into the distance before I'm brought back up. Another spin and he dips me swinging me until he pulls me back up and kisses me right as the band finishes.

We break apart to clap with everyone but we see that they are clapping for us and not the band who too is clapping. I feel myself blush as Eddy lifts me up smiling. Ricky is smiling brightly at us with a thumbs up.

I felt amazing. I'm so happy that Eddy took a risk with me and I gave him my whole trust.

We dance for a little while longer until we decide to call it a night.

"You really let yourself loose out there tonight babe," Eddy praises me on the way home.

"I felt amazing out there. I don't think my body has moved like that since the accident."

"It's probably from the yoga since its stretching out your muscles, giving you back your flexibility."

I thought about it. "I think you're right." I squeal with excitement making him chuckle. "It felt great dancing again even if it was salsa with some twists."

"You looked really happy out there. Who knows you might be able to slowly work your body into more progressive moves eventually."

I really hope so, I thought to myself not wanting to jinx it.

...

Once we got home and changed into some comfy clothes, we decided to watch some tv before going to bed. As I'm flipping through the channels, I stop on VH1 when something catches my eye making both of us sit up straight.

_Caesar's Palace and international pop sensation Alexxa Brava present The Vortex!_

_"I'm Alexxa Brava and welcome to The Vortex. This isn't just any dance competition. This is the ultimate showdown with the ultimate prize._

_Many crews will enter but only one can emerge victorious, winning a three-year booking in fabulous Las Vegas!_

_We are now accepting video submissions from the worlds best dance crews. We're looking for originality, creativity, and pure spectacle._

_Does your crew deserve a Vegas show?_

_Send us in your video and show us your best moves._

Eddy and I look at each other with the same look in our eyes, excitement.

This is just what the Mob needed. A real competition against the best of the best. We couldn't wait to tell the crew tomorrow.

**Hope you all loved it! I hope I did ok describing their dance. I tried to write what I was picturing in my head. I hope you were able to visualize it.**

**Now I've been looking at a bunch of videos on YouTube and I think found something I really like that would be their video entry. When it comes to that chapter I'll post up the link so you can also check it out.**

**Remember to review my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Eddy and I were so excited to tell everyone about the competition. We hoped that they would be as excited about it as we are.

Within fifteen minutes of us being at the garage/bat cave, everyone showed up. It's only been a day but everyone greeted each other as if it's been weeks or even months. I guess living together for six months will do that to you.

"So what is the next step for the Mob now that we're back?" Jason asks.

Eddy and I look at each other and smile. "We're so glad you asked," I say to him. Eddy turns on the video of the competition on his computer and shows them.

Once it was finished everyone got really pumped about it.

"A three year gig? In Vegas?"

"That's the best thing ever!"

"We could totally do this!"

"What are we going to do?"

I felt myself become giddy with all their reactions.

"We need to come up with a plan soon and start working on the video. Now I want everyone to come up with an idea and well pick our favorite and go from there," Eddy explains.

Everyone splits up to think of ideas. I'm pretty sure everyone will have some good ideas. I even tried to think of some too.

A hour later everyone started pitching their ideas. Some of them were good but not enough to get us into the competition. At the end they couldn't agree on anything.

"This is hopeless, we need something that will really catch their attention to have us," Eddy says frustrated.

"Um, I have an idea," I tell him and it catches everyone's attention. "We need something creative so I was thinking costumes. This is the biggest battle we're probably ever going to come across so I was thinking that's what we should do. Do like a life size chess board, battling against each other."

No one said anything for a while and I realized they didn't like it. "You know what, forget I said anything. It was stupid, I know."

"No no no babe. That actually sounds really good." Eddy says smiling.

"It'll definitely be creative. I'm sure no one else has ever thought to do something like that and it will definitely catch their attention," Jason says agreeing with Eddy.

"Really?"

Everyone nods and voicing that they agree.

"You can make some pretty bad ass costumes to go with it right?" Celestina asks.

I give her a look, "do you not remember the art gallery you mobbed?" Everyone laughs. "Of course I can make some 'bad ass' costumes."

As they start to talk about what to do, I get everyone's measurements to make sure their all the same size as before and I go to my costume room where thankfully Anthony left alone.

As I sit down at my desk I pull out my phone.

**To Sean: call me please. Would love to tell you about something we're doing.**

He never replied back...shocker. But with him also having an iPhone, it showed that he read the message. It hurt to know that he wouldn't respond.

...

For the next week, everyone was working on the choreography for the video but they all thought something was missing and I could see it too but what.

"I think we need another dancer Eddy, the sides are uneven 5-6," Jason points out. Why didn't I notice that?

Eddy runs his hand through his hair, "you're completely right. We can't do a chess board with uneven sides."

"So do we rethink the chess thing for something else?" Adrian asks.

"No," Eddy says thinking.

"We can't try to come up with a whole new routine by the deadline. We need another dancer." Jason points out.

"Where are we going to find a skilled dancer so fast?" Celestina asks worried.

Eddy's eyes go wide and he smiles, "we have one?" All of us looked at him confused, even me. "Anna."

Everyone turns to look at me and now I go wide eyed. "Eddy...I can't." My voice was shaken.

No one says anything as he approaches me, taking my hands in his, "yes you can."

I shake my head looking down, "just because I was able to do some moves that night doesn't mean I can do this. It's too much."

He lifts my face up to look him in the eyes, "you can babe. We won't make you do any moves that are too much for you. You can take a break when ever you need to."

I would love to but I wasn't sure about this. "Eddy..."

"Do you trust me?"

I sigh as he repeats himself from last night. "With my life."

I can feel everyone's eyes on us as Eddy tells Jason to hit the music. No one else moves as the music starts to play.

Eddy starts to do a combination and I follow it easily. As he gets faster with some more complicated moves, I realize I have no problems with it.

When he stops he turns to me. "How was that for you?"

I smile, "it was great. I had no problems at all."

He smiles brightly at me, "good because that was the hardest combo in the routine and you nailed it."

Everyone starts cheering and telling me I have to do it. Of course I agree. I haven't felt this great in forever...well besides that night at Ricky's.

"We have our white queen ladies and gentlemen," Eddy announces and kisses me making everyone cheer louder.

We rehearsed for the rest of the day and we all felt great about it now than they did earlier. It was perfect.

"Ok everyone we'll shoot the video tomorrow. Are you ok with that babe?" Eddy asks.

I nod, "totally. Just have to finish my costume tonight."

With that everyone left in a fantastic mood.

That night when we got home, as I was icing my hip just as a precaution; I sent another text to my brother.

**To Sean: something incredible is happening and I want to tell you about it. Please call me.**

A minute later it shows it was read but again, no response back. I shake my head. I really wish he would but I'm not going to let it break me down.

...

Shooting the video was a ton of fun. We reached out to Isaac since he did a great job with all the video work he's done for us previously.

Dressing up and dam in with everyone was like a dream. I never thought I would be able to do this again. I'm so happy that I let myself trust Eddy to do this.

After Isaac finished editing it, we all watched it and it was amazing. I got so much praise from everyone for the idea, the costumes, and my dancing. I was flattered but I did this all for them. It made my heart swell to see them all so happy again.

I only wish my brother was here to enjoy this with us.

**Loved writing this one. Hope you all loved reading it. Below is the link for the video that they did even though it's not really them. Please check it out. I really hope you like it. I swear I looked at over a hundred videos to find something I really liked. **

**If the link doesn't open type "SYTYCD Top 18 Group Routine How It's Done"**

**Link will also be on my profile.**

**Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I get chronic migraines which I have been able to keep under control for a while but Thursday and Friday it came and wouldn't go away. It was horrible. Feeling much better now. But keep in mind that besides weekends, I won't be updating every day but I'll try my best to give you 3-4 chapters a week.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

It's been three weeks since we've submitted our video for the vortex, and it's been killing all of us with anticipation if we made it or not.

In the meantime, everyone was off finding work to make sure they had something to live off of and meeting later in the day to work on stuff for the mob just in case we do make it.

Anthony gave Eddy a job on detailing cars. He's not too thrilled about it but it's a job for right now. I went back to Windwood to see if I could get my job back. I informed Olivia about the competition and what would happen if we made it to the next part so she had a heads up. She gave me a temp job for now understanding and said that if we didn't win and came back that we would talk about a permanent position.

When we weren't working or doing Mob stuff, Eddy and I were really enjoying being a real married couple. We did everything together, just the two of us. It was great. He helped me work on my dancing, making sure not to push my limits too far because we didn't want to risk anything. We took it slow.

I even had him do some contemporary stuff with me and that I absolutely loved. It's more...passionate, intimate. I could tell he really enjoyed it too.

When we weren't doing that...we were in the bedroom or anywhere else we could have each other. It was like we were suddenly back into the newlywed stage. But come to think of it, we didn't really get to have that before because a couple days after the wedding, we were off to LA.

Also, I still haven't been able to get ahold of Sean. Even Claire has tried but he ignores her too. He reads all of our texts but still never replies.

...

I was coming home from work when I saw a package by the front door. I don't remember ordering anything and I don't think Eddy did either. Bending down I pick it up and read the package. I almost dropped it and screamed but good thing I didn't because the neighbors were outside. I don't even go inside, I turn around and take off to the garage.

Once I get there, I pretty much run straight into Eddy. He grabs me by my shoulders to steady me, "whoa, what's wrong?"

It takes me a moment to catch my breath which seems to worry Eddy by the look on his face. Not being able to form words, I just hold the package out to him. He gives me a curious look before taking it.

As he looks at it, his eyes get wide, "it's from the vortex." I nod.

I go to his side as he opens it. We both flinch as a bright light comes out then Alexxa Brava's voice.

_"Congratulations The Mob! Your next step to the Vortex begins now!"_

Eddy and I meet each other with excitement in both of our eyes. He pulls me into his side kissing me but pulls away when the box continues to talk.

_"You are to arrive here on the 3rd at the fabulous Caesars Palace in Las Vegas where your crew will stay in a complimentary suite for the whole competition. On the 4th will be the first round of eliminations where it will be cut down to four crews. On the 6th it'll be a battle two against two to the final round which will take place on the eighth. Good luck!"_

Eddy and I looked at each other with the biggest smiles on our faces before yelling out in excitement. We had to tell the crew so we could start working on the other routines. We have two weeks until Vegas and we need to get a head start.

Once we told everyone, they reacted just like I knew they would. Eddy got straight to business about the routines and about the costumes we needed.

Eddy decided that if we pass the first round that I am to sit out of the second so we don't risk anything with my hip. I really want to be dancing along side them the whole time but I agreed with him.

Over the course of these two weeks, I felt myself become extremely exhausted. More so than everyone else. Some days I felt like I didn't have enough energy to lift up my head. Eddy said it was probably from all the dancing and staying up late to work on costumes which made sense.

So on the last two nights we all relaxed before flying to Vegas. I even taught everyone some yoga to help relax them body, mind, and soul. Some of them loved it and even wanted to start doing it more. It then made me realize that after this is over that I want to become a certified yoga instructor.

When I told Eddy this, he was thrilled for me and that made me very happy.

...

VEGAS! Oh my god was Vegas amazing. All of us were in a complete daze as we headed to Caesars Palace. I could definitely see me and Eddy moving here. I never felt this excited when we got to LA.

Sure I was excited about them doing the Nike ad and I'm excited about the competition; but there is just something more about this place and I know everyone else can feel it too.

Once we get to the hotel, our taxi driver brings us around back where we are to have an interview with Alexxa Brava.

We all jump out of the van and go where the producer guy directs us but it's not hard to miss Alexxa Brava. She's always wearing the most insane outfits.

When she sees us she gets giddy and calls us over, before looking into the camera, "I'm here with Miami's famous flash mob, The Mob." She turns to us, "I can say that I'm honestly excited to see you all here after seeing all the publicity when you were trying to save the strip. How does it feel to be going from flash mobbing to a competition against the worlds best dance crews?"

She holds the microphone in front of Eddy, I smile and squeeze his hand as he starts to speak, "saving the strip started out as just being a YouTube competition which ended up saving ours and many others homes. It was incredible. Being here is just as great. We've _all_ worked really hard to be here in more ways than you can imagine. We can't wait to see what all the other crews have to bring."

Everyone pats his back for his words.

"That's wonderful. I wish you all the best of luck and I'll see you tomorrow for round one."

We all say bye and head towards to entrance. I was proud of Eddy, he was a little nervous about the interview but only I knew that.

"You did great Hun," I tell him. He looks down at me with a smile of gratitude and wraps a arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him kissing me.

Everyone was looking around as we got into the lobby admiring everything but Jason's voice catches my attention and what he says makes my heart stop.

"Isn't that Sean?"

**Review my lovelies! I'll TRY to have another chapter tonight but no promises. But the more reviews I get will certainly help. Wink wink.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Wow I'm loving the reviews! There's so many! Yay!**

**Here yall go!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Isn't that Sean?" Jason questions making my heart stop. I look in the direction he is and sure enough there is my brother smiling with a group of people. Some of them I recognized, specifically Moose.

What were they doing here?

"Well look who it is," Jason says hiding his anger.

"What are yall doing here?" Sean asks looking at all of us mad and hurt, especially at me.

"What are we...what are you doing here?" Eddy asks.

"Huh?" He replies dumbly.

"Man, it was really nice of you to call your crew before entering this thing," Eddy says hurt. "I know everyone is really happy with you," he adds sarcastically tightening his arm around me knowing how upset my brother has made me.

"Mmhm," the rest of the our crew agrees.

Sean's...crew I guess, kept looking back and forth between us and Sean. Moose gave me a sad smile. I want to know why he didn't even tell us or even Jason about this.

"Crew?" Sean questions, "you mean the crew that didn't leave me in LA?"

I had to speak up, "Sean, you need to understand that we were all done with LA but not with the Mob. Why can't you understand that?"

He gave me the meanest look. I felt my eyes well up but I forced the tears away. I wasn't going to allow myself to cry in front of all these people.

"Yeah," Eddy agrees with me, "so this is your new crew?"

We all eye each other but I keep my eyes on my brother.

"Yeah, well, they're not my book club." Oh so he has jokes? Not funny.

"So you called them before you called us?" I ask trying to keep my voice strong.

He gives me that look again.

"Well I'm glad you made some new friends," Eddy forces out before regaining himself. "Are they any good?"

"They look pretty good," Jason jokes sarcastically.

"They're the best of the best," Sean says proudly.

Nice way to throw in our faces.

"Best of the best huh? Well as long as you believe that."

"I believe it."

They were in a stare down when a man came between them with a camera man, "guys, we didn't get that last part. Can you do it again?"

"What?" All of us questioned looking at him like he was crazy.

He then looks at me and Eddy, "and can you be a little more hurt? Show more vulnerability?"

Was this guy for real?

"Who are you?" Eddy asks annoyed.

"Can you step back?" Sean asks pointing behind them.

"I'm with the Vortex."

We all shook our heads and split up but I had to talk to Sean. I grab Eddy's hand stopping him. "I need to talk to him."

He nods understanding. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shake my head, "no I need to do this alone. I'll meet you upstairs." He kisses me before letting me go.

I look in the direction Sean went and I spot him away from the rest of his crew. I take off running to him. "Sean!" It took me calling his name three times before he finally stopped but he kept his back to me.

I get in front of him, "why didn't you tell me about doing this?"

He doesn't say anything.

"We're family Sean, even the crew is family. Why won't you at least talk to me? You can't ignore me forever you know." I was on the verge of tears.

"You know, I can see why they are here but not you Anna. You're supposed to be my sister! How could you not tell me?" Sean yells at me.

"Are you kidding me Sean? I've been trying to get ahold of you for over a month but you ignore my calls and texts. We might of left LA but you deserted us...you deserted me." Tears were starting to escape. "You know that I could see that you read my texts. Do you know how much it hurt every time you wouldn't reply?"

He looks away.

"You're my brother Sean, my twin and I love you. I just want things to be right again without you casting me aside."

It was quiet for a moment. "I tried so hard to tell you about this but the most exciting part was that I'm dancing again. I'm dancing with everyone."

I was hoping he would look at me and say he was happy for me since he was there for me with Eddy during everything that happened but he didn't.

He meets my eyes and I could see the sadness in them for a second before they go hard again. "Goodbye Anna." He then walks around me getting into an elevator.

I just stood there for a while, not caring about the strange looks I was getting from everyone. I could careless of what they thought of me.

I've lost my brother...forever.

**Review my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Wow. Didn't really get any reviews for my second chapter yesterday. I know it was really short but I still like your thoughts. Now this will be the last chapter until Thursday. My husband is leaving tomorrow to go out of state for work and I'll be gone all day traveling to and from the airport. So please send me those reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I felt like a zombie the whole way to the suite. I had no control of my body as it just took me there. I felt cold and my mind was blank. My body was completely numb.

When I make it outside the door, I can't bring myself to go inside yet. I can't face everyone. So I slide down the door with my back against it and bring my knees to my chest. The pain was slowly coming back but surprisingly I didn't cry. I actually _wanted _to but I couldn't.

Voices from inside were coming through the door and I can make it out to be between Jason and Eddy.

_"How could he come here without even calling us and with a whole new crew?" Jason yells._

_"I don't know man. We're all pissed off about it too."_

_"And that crew had members from my old crew in New York. Vlad, the Santiago twins, even Moose. Moose even got people from his old high school crew. It's just a bigger slap in the face!"_

I felt horrible for Jason. It's more stabs in the back to him along with my brother.

_"That's really messed up man."_

_"It's what the hell ever. This is my real family right here."_

That made me smile. This was our family. Jason has been as much of a brother to me as Sean. My heart clenched. Sean.

_"You're right Jason. We are family and we won't let anyone rip us apart."_

_"Yeah. Where's Anna?" Jason suddenly asks. "With how Sean has treated her, I don't think he would've talked very long if he talked at all."_

_"You're right. She should've been back by now."_

My phone starts to ring with Eddy's ringtone, The One by Kodaline. I couldn't answer it so I just let it ring.

_You make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down.  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong.  
That's how I know you are the one.  
That's why I know you are the one._

The door opens and I fall backwards on my back. I look up to see a concerned Eddy and Jason looking down at me.

Eddy immediately helps me up, "what are you doing out here?" He asks bring me to a couch. Everyone starts to come to where we are. Eddy on my right with Jason on my left.

"I couldn't bring myself to face all of you yet." I say looking at my hands in my lap.

"What are you talking about babe?"

I told them about the conversation between me and Sean.

"He didn't even care about me dancing again. Like he forgot about all the pain I've been through over the years because of my accident. Then the way he told me goodbye..." A tear finally rolled down my face, "I knew he was saying it as we'll never speak again."

Eddy pulls me into him and Jason rubs a hand up and down my back comfortingly.

I sniff and wipe my eyes, "I just don't understand why he's doing this."

"I don't know babe. I know it's going to be hard but you can't let this completely break you." Eddy tells me softly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

I went to say something but a wave of nausea came over me. "Where's the bathroom?" I suddenly ask. Eddy gives a confused look before pointing it out. I get up and dash towards it.

I slam the door shut and pull my hair back just in time as I throw up into the toilet. Eddy wasn't to far behind me.

"Oh god Anna. Are you ok baby?" He asks coming behind me and holding my hair back for me. I shake my head before continuing to empty my stomach.

He reaches towards the sink and wets a rag with cold water and rubs it across my neck and forehead. "You need to calm yourself down Anna. You're making yourself so upset it's making you sick." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I know. I just can't help it. I've completely lost my brother...he's torn my soul in half." I break down in tears crying into his chest as he tries to comfort me. I wasn't like the very long before I was over the toilet again.

...

I wake up the next morning in the most comfortable bed I've ever laid in. How did I get in here? Last I remember was being over the toilet.

I slowly get out of bed, feeling slightly light headed, to go to the bathroom. As I walk past a full body motto I notice I'm not in the clothes I was wearing last night but one of Eddy's button ups. I guess he changed me before bringing me to bed.

I grab my clothes and take a shower in the ensuite bathroom. I felt much better afterwards.

I go down the spiraling staircase to find everyone in the living room area. I didn't take the chance to look around last night but damn this place is amazing! Thank you to the Vortex or we would be stuck in some roach infested hotel.

"Hey look who's finally up and about!" Adrian points out getting everyone's attention.

I give them all a smile as I make it to where Eddy is sitting. He kisses me on the side of the head, "are you feeling better?"

I nod smiling, "I am. Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"No thanks needed babe."

We sat around eating the breakfast that was brought up to us and relaxed until it was time to head down stairs to the Vortex.

I wanted to do great and not let everyone down so I pushed all thoughts of my brother away. I was not going to allow what he's doing to me affect my performance. I refuse to.

When we were all dressed, wearing the awesome Mob shirts I made; we headed downstairs.

My blood and adrenaline was pumping along with everyone else's.

Let's get ready to kick so dance crew ass!

**Review review review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them up!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Good evening and welcome to The Vortex!" Alexxa Brava welcomes everyone. "Tonight, you'll meet the dancers of tomorrow. Finest in the world. Each vying to be the lords of Vegas."

Eddy and I meet each other's eyes trying to fight back a laugh. This chick is special.

"With a world-class show of their own at sensational Caesars Palace." Everyone starts cheering. We all want this so badly. "Wish them luck. They're going to need it."

One by one each crew took the stage. Each crew brought their own uniqueness to the table. It was really exciting to watch them because I've never seen anything like this before.

"Mob, you're up next, be ready," one of the stage managers tells us.

I was suddenly really nervous and I felt my stomach turn a little. Oh please don't get sick now I plead to myself. "You ready for this babe?" Eddy asks as we wait to the side of the stage.

I nod. I don't want to tell him how I'm feeling right now. But I'm sure he can tell that I'm nervous. "Don't worry, you are going to be fantastic. Just pretend that we're just rehearsing back home in the garage. Okay?"

I give him a smile feeling better. He pulls me in for a deep kiss not caring about the hundreds of people around us. Oh yeah that made my nerves completely go away.

"Thank you Divine Intention, you were great," Alexxa says as they finish. "Now, you've seen them on the Internet, they are known for their amazing flash mobs. Let's hear it for The Mob!"

My adrenaline was pumping as we all run up on stage smiling and waving at everyone before getting into our positions. I look up to one of the crews on the top floor by the banister and connect eyes with Sean. I break the connect fast because I won't let him get to me.

Our music starts and we do our thing. The crowd seems to be loving us with how they are jumping up and down cheering us on. It's getting to the part where Eddy and I get up front and we do our little duet that was very similar to what we did that night at Ricky's club just with less salsa.

That got them cheering louder. That made me feel amazing.

As we finish and get into our final pose, the crowd went crazy. Even other crews were cheering for us. I look up at Sean and I can see a hint of a smile as we meet eyes but it's gone quickly.

After a couple of crews go, a name catches all of our attention and I feel my blood go hot.

The Grim Knights.

Shit. I didn't know they would be here. We all look at each other thinking the same thing. We're screwed but we're not going to let me get to us.

Soon Sean's crew, LMNTRIX is on and I have to say that they were really good. I hate to say it but Sean got himself a good crew together.

Eddy has an arm wrapped around me the whole time. I know he misses Sean as much as I do. I don't know about the rest of the crew, they're all still really mad with him. But we all still applaud them once they finish.

Alexxa retakes the stage, "was that hot enough for you? So talented. So full of hopes and dreams."

She was starting to get on my nerves with the stuff she was saying.

"They wish they all could stay, but we only have room for four," she says holding up four fingers. "The crews that will battle it off in the battle ring are...Divine Intention!"

My heart sunk a little bit still clapped for them while the crowd cheered.

Alexxa brings a finger to her slips shushing everyone. "The Mob!"

We went crazy! Eddy picks me up spinning me before crashing his lips into mine in celebration.

"The Grim Knights!"

We didn't clap for them. They were the enemy.

I looked over at my brothers crew to see them starting to panic.

"And LMNTRIX!"

Relief was all over their faces especially Sean's. We all cheered for them. I was honestly happy that my brother made it to the next round.

Once it was all done, the four crews went to meet the producers to find out who would be battling who in two nights. I honestly wanted us to go against Divine Intention but of course that wasn't out luck. We would be battling it out against Sean's crew. Great.

I'm kind of relieved though that I wouldn't be dancing this one.

Back in the room, everyone is getting cleaned up for dinner. We were going to eat in the restaurant downstairs that way when we were done we can go to bed since they are going to start rehearsing again tomorrow.

While Eddy was in our shower, I decided to call my sister.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Claire."

"_Anna! How is it going? What's Vegas like?"_

I giggle at her enthusiasm, "it's amazing! You have to see our suite, it's huge!"

_"That's awesome! I saw that yall made it to the next round, I'm so happy for yall!"_

"Thanks sis. Did you happen to notice anything else?" I ask wondering if she noticed Sean.

"_Yeah, one of the guys in one of the top four crews looked a lot like Sean."_

I sigh, "that's because it was him."

"_WHAT?!"_

I nod even though she can't see me and tell her about what happened when we arrived.

_"I can't freaking believe him! One, how could he not call yall? And two, why the hell is he treating you like this?"_

"I keep asking myself the same thing. Has he answered any of your calls!"

"_No. I tried..." CRASH! "Oh my god! Are you freaking kidding me!"_

"Claire...are you ok?"

"_NO! Your evil cat just knocked my glass of water off the counter again. This is the third one since yall left."_

I try to fight back a laugh.

_"I told you he has it out for me! He doesn't mess with Brian's or Sarah's stuff just mine!"_

"I'm sorry Claire. It's only until the competition is over. I promise."

"_Well it needs to hurry before he tries to suffocate me in my sleep."_

I couldn't hold it back anymore, "oh stop. He's not going to kill you."

_"Yeah we'll see. I got to clean up the glass. Love you."_

"Love you too."

I'm still laughing once I hang up and Eddy is out of the shower.

"What's so funny?"

I fill him in on my phone call with Claire and he starts laughing too.

"I guess he really does have it out for her." I shrug and my stomach growls really loud. "And I take it you're really hungry."

"That I'm sure of."

He kisses me before taking my hand and leading us downstairs where everyone is waiting to celebrate our advance to the next round.

**Ok the next chapter is going to be really exciting. I've been waiting to write it since I've started this. If you want it by tomorrow and not Sunday night, give me those amazing reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Loved all the reviews! Let's get them going like that every time!**

**I hope you are all ready for some excitement!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

I was up right at the crack of dawn that next morning. I was feeling a bit nauseous but didn't think I was going to be sick. Maybe I'm just hungry. Everyone was still sleeping so I figured I would go downstairs and grab us all something to eat. They would like a nice meal before rehearsing all day.

They will probably sleep for another hour so before getting food, I decided to join the yoga class they have every morning.

I leave a note for Eddy next to his phone so he'll immediately see it when he wakes up.

I take the elevator down to the lobby and it's already buzzing with life. Guess no one really ever sleeps here. I'm almost to the room they have for yoga when that same guy with the cameraman from our first night here gets in my face.

"You're Anna Chapman correct?"

I cork up an eyebrow, "um yeah."

"What is it like to be in a crew with your husband and going against your brother's new crew?"

Is this guy for real? "Excuse me?" I ask annoyed.

"Sean was cofounder of the Mob with your husband Eddy. What happened to make him go against yall with another crew?"

I went wide eyed. Who the hell did this guy think he was? I spun on my heels to go back to the elevators but they followed me.

"Come on Anna. It's husband against brother!"

I was now running with all my might and luckily made it to the elevator and closed it before they could get in.

I was stunned. Why would they ask me something like that? Do they have no care whatsoever for people's feelings? How did they even get that information?

Once I get out on my floor I bolt to the room and I'm surprised to see almost everyone up. I wasn't even gone thy long. "That must of been a quick yoga session," Eddy says coming around the corner.

"I didn't make it because I was practically attacked by the freaking camera crew."

Everyone gives me questioning looks so I tell them what happened. "How did they even know all of that?" I ask putting my head in between my hands.

"Who knows but that's crazy." Jason says eating a muffin from a basket in the middle of the coffee table.

"We need to stay away from them. We don't need them messing with our heads." Eddy says which we all agreed with.

"But where are we going to rehearse? There's not enough room in here," Adrian points out.

As they were all thinking, I got an idea.

"Eddy, what's your favorite movie?" I ask getting a weird look from everyone.

"You know that, it's _The Hangover. _Why?"

I smile, "think about it. We're in the same hotel they were. They go some place quiet away from everyone..."

A light shines in his eyes as he gets what I'm saying. "The roof!"

I point at him, "bingo!"

They all got dressed and went to find the stairwell to the roof after ordering room service. I decided to stay here for a while and make sure that all their costumes we together and ready for tomorrow night. Everything looked fine and all the dog tags with their individual name plus the mob on it looked great.

I get up to grab me the last blueberry muffin when I'm suddenly really nauseous again but this time, I can feel it rise up my throat. I rush to the bathroom and barely make it to the toilet.

I'm not sure how long I was in there emptying my stomach before I can get myself up. I brush my teeth and put cold water on my face. I just don't understand why I keep feeling and getting sick. I understand the first night because of what happened with Sean, but why all these other times?

I look at my reflection in the mirror for a few seconds before a thought crossed my mind.

No.

I start to count my fingers.

Holy shit!

I run upstairs to grab my purse but stop when I get to the door to leave the suite. I can't just go by a test with those crazy cameramen every where. I don't want anyone to know this.

I sit down on the couch and try to figure out what to do. I think I'm sure about this but I want to be 100% about it.

The door opens and I fly up thinking their back but it's just the housekeeper. "Sorry if I startled you," the older woman says sincerely.

I smile and wave my hand, "it's ok." Then it hit me. "Can I ask you to do a favor for me?"

"Do you want more chocolates for your pillows?"

I giggle, "no it's more personal than that." She gives me a confused look. "If I give you the cash, will you...Um...go downstairs and get me a...pregnancy test." My voice got really soft and quiet at the end. "I can't go down there with all those cameramen you know."

I expected her to laugh or become judgmental but she gives me a sweet smile, "I understand and it's no problem at all."

I sigh with relief and hand her some cash.

She leaves and I wait anxiously for her return.

About ten minutes later she's back with a brown paper bag that I'm almost afraid to take from her. She hands it to me then the change but I tell her to keep it. She did me a huge favor.

I rush to the bathroom and open the box and read the instructions before peeing on the stick.

That four minute wait was the longest four minutes of my life. I swear time literally stopped.

The timer on my phone goes off and now I can't make myself look at it. I'm scared. We're Eddy and I really ready to have a baby? We've talked about it before but not for any time soon.

I had horrible parents who took off. What if I become like them? I shake my head of that thought. I am nothing like them.

I think I'd be a great mom. There's no doubt about Eddy being a great dad. I just don't know if I'm ready.

I open the door and call Marie, the housekeeper. "Is everything alright?"

I shrug, "I can't look at it."

As if she can see the battle I'm having in my head, she smiles and walks to where the test is on the back of the toilet.

Picking up the test and the paper that say what symbol means what, she frowns before meeting my eyes. "It's negative."

My heart sunk. I honestly thought it was going to be positive. I should've had my period three weeks ago. Maybe this was a sign that we weren't ready yet.

"Why are you crying sweetie? Did you want it to be positive?" Marie asks putting a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even know that I was crying.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted it to be but I was certain that it would be positive. I feel like I should be happy because I don't think me and my husband are ready. But now I just feel heartbroken. I didn't even realize that I really wanted it to positive until now."

She smiles at me, " well it's a good thing that it is positive then."

I snap my eyes to hers, "what!"

She giggles, "it's not negative, it's positive."

"Really?" She nods. "Why would you lie?"

She smiles, "because I could see the battle in your eyes. You didn't know what you wanted but now you do."

I try to scowl at her but I end up smiling, "that was risky what you did."

"I'm sorry but are you ok? Really?"

I look down at the test that is now in my hands and smile brightly, "yeah, I'm going to be a mommy."

She gives me another smile, "and you will be a great one. I can tell."

"Thank you for everything Marie."

She waves her hand which said it was no problem before leaving me alone to finish her work.

I put a hand on my flat stomach trying to imagine the tiny person inside me. I couldn't believe I was really pregnant but I'm on cloud nine.

Now how do I tell Eddy?

**Yay she's pregnant! So many of you guessed it too! **

**Review my lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**I'm so happy yall we're excited about Anna finding out she was pregnant! Hopefully you love this chapter just as much!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

I made my way onto the roof to watch the rehearsal. They were doing great but in all honesty, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Eddy. Of course I always watch him but this time it was different. My mind was running in a million different directions with telling him I'm pregnant. Of course I'm hoping that he'll be super siked about it, but I'm terrified that he won't especially with him stressing about this competition.

I keep debating whether or not I should tell him now or wait until this is over with. I shake my head, this isn't something I can keep from him. He will be able to tell something is up and after the whole Emily thing, I swore to never hide anything from him again.

I start imagining how Eddy would be with a baby. I could see him teaching them how to dance as soon as they can walk. There's no doubt that they would be great at it, dancing will be in their blood.

"What are you smiling about over here?" Eddy says snapping me from my thoughts. I look up at him to see him looking at me amused while drinking his water.

How long have they been on break? God I must look stupid to be smiling at nothing.

"Oh... I was um..." Crap I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him right now. "Thinking about a duet between us to do when we make it to the final round."

Was he going to believe that? Oh I hope so!

He smiles at me, "I'm happy you're thinking positive about us making it and I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

I mentally sigh with relief that he bought it. Now I have to think of something on top of the baby thing.

"We're going to go downstairs for a lunch break, are you hungry?" He asks as everyone heads inside.

I just nod and take his hand as we follow behind everyone.

When we make it to the lobby, we go past the casino to the restaurant but stop when a boy who I would have to guess was around ten, stops us.

"Oh oh oh, you're the Mob!" He says excitedly. All of us smile at him.

"That's right little man," Eddy says to him.

"I was there last night with my big brother, you all totally rocked! I wish I could dance like yall."

Aww this boy was too cute.

Eddy kneels down in front of him, "never give up on your dreams. Work really really hard and you can do it. I'm sure you will even be able to out dance me one day."

Eddy's words tugged at my heart strings and almost exploded when he took his Mob hat off his head and put it on the boys. He about bursted with excitement with that before running away I guess calling for his brother.

Eddy looked at me to see me smiling so brightly at him. "What?" He asks amused.

"You completely made that kids day you know that right? He was about to explode when you gave him your hat."

He nods.

"You're going to make a great dad one day." Oh...my...God! I meant to say that in my head! Please don't freak out on me!

Instead of giving me a weird look or scowling on the idea of kids, he smiles. SMILES! That's a good sign right? God I hope so.

As we're sitting down eating, they were all making plans about exploring the strip later tonight. I was pretty excited about that because it's a place I've never been to before so of course I want to check it out.

Plus I can find a way to tell Eddy about the baby. I decided after seeing how he was with that kid that I had to tell him tonight.

But how?

...

Later that evening, we all got dressed up for a night on the strip. Everyone was pretty excited about it especially me even though I think I was more nervous than anything but I was able to hide it pretty well.

Checking things out here for us was like a kid going to Disney World for the first time. It was amazing. We took a bunch of group pictures and just goofed around. We were having so much fun.

Everyone decided that they wanted to go ride the coasters on top of Stratosphere Tower except me and Eddy. We both love roller coasters but we've always said those were a huge freaking no for us. Besides, I can't ride any now but no one else knows that.

I lead Eddy discreetly to the place I wanted to tell him about the baby. I did some research after lunch and thought it would be a nice place.

We stop and lean on the fence by the water in front of the Bellagio. "Why are we stopping here?"

I give him a sly smile, "wait for it."

He gives me a confused look but smiles.

Thirty seconds later, music starts to play and the fountains come to life giving a show for us. I look up at Eddy to see the enjoyment in his face and I was more nervous than before.

Halfway through the fountain show, I took a deep breath. This was it.

"Eddy," he looks down at me, "there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" He asks curiously. I take another deep breath, God I was so scared. "Anna, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." I could tell he was getting worried with my behavior.

"I'm just a little scared to tell you. I don't know how you'll react. Just give me a second," I was starting to panic.

His face went completely blank then to something I did not expect...anger.

"Are you leaving me?" He asks lowly.

My heart stops and my eyes go wide. "What?"

"You heard me Anna. Are you leaving me? Is this really why you looked so happy earlier?"

How the hell did it come to this? I was so shocked, I couldn't make myself talk.

"Fuck, you are!"

"No Eddy," I start but my voice was breaking.

"Why? No change that, for who? Sean or someone else?"

"Eddy." Tears of were flowing down my face.

He looks at me with so much pain and hurt, "I thought we were happy Anna. Really happy. Especially this past month."

Say something idiot! Anything! This is getting out of control! "Eddy please..."

He shakes his head at me and starts to walk away breaking my heart. I fall to my knees just as the music stops and I scream out to him, "I'M PREGNANT!"

**I seriously thought about ending the chapter here but I was scared for my life lol. Keep reading!**

I didn't look up. I was afraid that he heard me but kept walking away or didn't hear me at all. So I cried into my hands for what felt like forever but someone lifts my face up to look them in the eyes. Eddy.

"What did you say?" It was soft and sincere. All traces of anger were completely gone.

I take deep breath, "I'm pregnant." I couldn't of said it higher than a whisper but the way his eyes lit up, I know he heard me perfectly.

"Really?"

I nod.

He pulls me into his arms and starts apologizing, "I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm so sorry Anna. I'm so so sorry. I should've just let you get it out and tell me but seriously, we're going to have a baby?"

A smile made it across my tear stained face, "we really are. I found out today. That's why I was really smiling."

He pulls me in for a kiss which was hard at first but soon we just melted into each other. When we pull away for some much needed air, he slides some hair that was in my face behind my ear, smiling at me lovingly.

"Why would you think I would leave you?" I had to know. "Especially after all we've been through our whole life?"

He now takes a deep breath, "honestly, I'm always scared you will. You're the most amazing woman in the world and gorgeous. I'm afraid you're going to realize that there is someone out there better than me."

I give him a smile, "oh Eddy my love. I said vows that would last forever. I promised to love you for the rest of my life and those were not empty vows. I meant them the day I married you and I still mean them today and every day for the rest of my life."

He gives me the biggest smile before kissing me again. "I love you so much Anna. You and our baby." He says resting a hand on my stomach.

I smile up at him, "I love you too." I place my hand over his, "We both do."

**Soooo. What do you think? Are you happy I didn't end it earlier? Hehe I know that would've been evil. Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Haha your reviews kill me! Yall are so great! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

After we left fountain show at the Bellagio, we decided to do a little more sightseeing before meeting back up with everyone.

"Do you want to tell everyone when we get back?" Eddy asks.

"Honestly, I want to tell my brother before them but I don't know if he would care or not."

He pulls me more into his side and kisses the side of my head, "I wish we could tell him too. He might think it but he's still my best friend."

My heart clenched, I knew that Sean was affecting everyone but I didn't stop to think how much this is affecting my husband. They are practically brothers.

We make it to the entrance of the Neon Boneyard. It's a place where Vegas puts all the old neon signs. I remember seeing it in a movie once and thought it looked pretty cool and it did not disappoint me.

"This place is pretty cool," Eddy says checking it out as we walk.

We come to a disco ride at the end. I didn't know that was here. I go to take a closer look but Eddy stops me. Looking up at him I see him looking at something on the ride. I turn to see two people dancing, but not just any two people. It's Sean and one of the girls I noticed that are in his crew. He looked happy. Really happy. Almost like when Emily first came around.

We watched them for a moment and I felt my eyes fill up with tears. Not being able to watch them anymore, I turn around and head towards the entrance.

"Whoa, Anna wait up." I stop when Eddy calls for me. "What's wrong?

I look up at the sky forcing the tears to stay at bay, "it's just really hard you know. Here my brother turns his back on all of us being here with this new crew, pretty much cuts me out of his life completely, and here he is like he's the happiest guy in the world like he's done nothing wrong."

Eddy pulls me into his arms and I wrap mine around him tightly, "I know you're hurting babe. We all are. But you know what, he's not the happiest guy in the world because I am. I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife who is also pregnant with my child."

I smile up at him, "and I'm the luckiest woman alive. I can't wait to see what our baby will look like."

"You're pregnant?" We snap out heads in the direction of where Sean is standing with the the girl behind him. He looked shocked. "Well?"

I take a deep breath before getting out of Eddy's hold, "I am. We're going to have a baby." I tell him as I take Eddy's hand in mine smiling.

"You're going to be a uncle Sean." Eddy tells him with a smile.

This isn't how I wanted him to find out but he did. How is he going to react?

His face has gone completely blank. The girl is even looking at him concerned. "Sean? Did you hear them?" She's asks but he doesn't respond.

I let go of Eddy's hand and slowly walk towards my brother until I'm right in front of him. "Seany?" He looks down at me. "Please say something." It was practically a whisper and my eyes were welling up.

I'm surprised when he face softens up and he brings a hand to my cheek like he use to when he was worried or concerned about me. I lean into his hand, God knows how much I've missed my brother. Please make this bring him back to me.

Next thing I know his hand is gone and his face is blank again before he walks around me and Eddy.

"Jesus Christ, Sean! That's your sister!" Eddy yells at him making him stop.

He turns his head to barely look at us, "congratulations," is all he says before walking away.

The girl stares where my brother just was shocked before looking at me where Eddy is now holding me in his arms while I cry. She gives us a sympathetic look before going after him.

"I'm so sorry babe," Eddy says into my hair.

I don't say anything as I hold onto him tighter.

I just want my brother back.

**Gah! Even I want to slap Sean! **

**I also want to give yall a hint on what's going to happen in the next chapter. Anna and Andy bump into each other and talk. Should be interesting. Remember to review!**

Disclaimer: I only own Anna.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update but Thursday was my wedding anniversary, Friday I was at 98rockfest and let me tell you that was AMAZING! I was in the very front of the pit center stage. Got a guitar pick and a water from Ben in Breaking Benjamin, a guitar pick pick from Zoltan in Five Finger Death Punch, and Jeremy from FFDP signed mine and the besties copy of his autobiography ON STAGE! That was freaking amazing! Then we went to the tour buses after the concert and got to meet Chris from FFDP and he took pictures and signed stuff. He was really cool and laid back. Sorry I'm still excited about it hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

When we got back to our suite, everyone was still up and hanging out in the living room area. When we made our way back here from the run in with Sean, we decided to tell everyone our big news when we got back.

Everyone was talking about how insane the coasters were and how we should've went with them. Eddy gave me a smile which was telling me to tell them.

"As horribly fun you made that sound, those are the only rides I will never ride. They are on top of a freaking hotel! Something goes wrong and you get off the tracks, you have a long awaited death waiting for you when you finally hit the ground." Everyone was laughing at me. "And I'm not risking the life of our baby like that."

Everyone assumed I was talking about Eddy.

"Oh come on Anna, Eddy is a big boy who can take care of himself," Jason laughs along with everyone else.

Eddy and I just look at each other smiling.

"Wait a minute," Celestina calls out getting all their attention. "You said _our _baby...not _my_ baby." Everyone was trying to figure out what she was getting at but we just smile at her. Her eyes get really wide and she points at us.

"What's your problem?" Adrian asks looking at her shocked face.

"NO!" She yells out smiling and we nod. I had to fight back a giggle at everyone's confused looks. "Anna is pregnant!"

"WHAT!" Everyone else yells making me and Eddy laugh.

"Yeah, we're going to be parents," Eddy tells them smiling down at me with a hand on my flat stomach.

It was silent for a second before everyone was jumping up congratulating us. It was a great family moment. I wish this is how Sean reacted.

I mentally shake my head, I won't let Sean get to me right now.

I started to tell them about what happened while they were all rehearsing when I found out. Eddy told them about how I tried to tell him but thought I was leaving him. Everyone's reactions to that was priceless. They were calling him a moron and stupid while throwing things at him. It was nice that everyone knows how much I love Eddy and knows that I would never leave him.

We didn't tell them about Sean though. Sean is a sore topic for all of us.

Not to long later we all went to bed. They needed to get some much needed sleep for the battle tomorrow. I didn't even realize how tired I was until I got into bed because I instantly fell asleep and I know I heard Eddy chuckle lightly at me before I was dreaming about our baby.

...

That next day, I decided to get lunch for everyone. I was walking through the lobby to go to a pizza place when someone stops in front of me. I'm surprised to see its the girl that was with Sean last night.

"Hi, you're Anna right?" She asks and I nod. She holds out her hand, "I'm Andy. I use to be apart of Moose's crew a while back."

So that's how she became apart of LMNTRIX.

"Listen, I'm not entirely sure what's going on between you and you're brother but I thought you would like to know that he does miss you."

That I was not expecting. "Well he's definitely fooled me." It came out meaner than I intended.

"I've really got to know Sean this past month and I know it's none of my business but I thought I would let you know. I know you two are...were really close."

I sit down on the fountain that was next to us. "I really miss him too. Besides my husband, Sean is my other half. Twin connection you know."

She nods as she sits next to me.

"Sean is to be this great happy go lucky guy until things started going down hill once they finished the Nike ad in LA." I don't know why I was opening up to her but I felt like she needed to know this. "His girlfriend left him which tore him up and then not being able to land any dance gigs was really tarring him up. All of us were suffering because they wanted to follow Sean until they couldn't take it anymore. The disappointment was just to much for them. Sean couldn't see that and didn't really seem to care."

She looks down, "I knew about his ex but he never really got into why the crew left him."

"Every since we were kids, Sean wanted to make it big with his dancing. After the whole Emily thing, he wouldn't open his heart back to anyone. He was too obsessed with trying to make it not caring that he was hurting his family."

She looked upset.

"I love my brother to death and I always will. He just needs someone to help him see what's really happening to him. To make him understand and I think that's you."

"Me?" She asks shocked and I nod with a smile.

"Yes you. I saw you two last night at the neon boneyard. There is a definite connection between yall. You don't have to say anything, I know there is."

She gives me a shy smile.

"Well I need to get the pizza before I have a mob after me, no pun intended."

She laughs, "yeah I need to get going too. Good luck to yall tonight."

"You too and Andy?" She stops and looks at me, "look after him for me I know he can be complicated."

She smiles, "I will and congratulations on your pregnancy."

With one last smile we go our separate ways. That was definitely interesting. I never expected her to just come up and talk to me. At least I know that Sean does miss me. Hopefully Andy can bring him back to me.

**Sorry it's short but tomorrow's will be much longer I promise. I wasn't really happy with this one but I hope you all still liked it. Remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna. **

**A want to give a HUGE shout out to CassiesCoolerThanYou. This one is for you Hun! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

It was time for the battle and I couldn't be more nervous. I don't know how I'm going to handle watching my family go against each other.

I'm sitting ring side of the "boxing" or dancing ring that the battle is to take place. I made I was going to be on the side where Eddy an everyone was going to be. Currently the Grim Knights and Devine Intention were battling and the Grim Knights were destroying them. There was no doubt who was going to win between them.

After the final round, Alexxa comes to the middle of the ring in a dress that I love to announce the winner. Surprise surprise it's the Grim Knights.

"Stay tuned, after the break The Mob and LMNTRIX battle it out for their lives!" Alexxa says making me roll my eyes. "Keep watching and don't forget to text your votes!"

I look towards the doorway where I see Sean and his crew and not to long later Eddy stands beside them with everyone. Eddy looks at my brother and is talking to him as he puts his bandana on but Sean doesn't even glance in his direction.

Eddy suddenly looks mad and says something to Sean only to be pulled back by Jason.

God I hate this.

"Are you ready for more?" Alexxa calls out catching my attention. "I know I am. Do we have any fans of the Mob out there?"

I start cheering for my family.

"What about LMNTRIX?"

I clapped for my brother.

"In this corner, hailing from Miami, The Mob!"

The run up to the ring and jump in but Eddy stops by me pulling me in for a quick kiss before joining them. The people around me looked surprised. I smile and hold up my hand showing my wedding ring and the nod understanding.

"And in this corner, hailing from Los Angelas, LMNTRIX!"

The announcer than comes over the loud speaker, "ROUND 1. DANCE!"

I watched as my family battled it out for the first two rounds and they were both amazing. But before the end of the second round was over Vladd jumped in Jason's face almost making a fight break out between them and the two crews.

I was blown away with that. Why would Vladd do that? They use to be on the same crew together in New York and from what I've seen when he helped us save the strip, he was always really quiet.

During the third round, my heart was hammering in my chest the whole time. After this they would announce who is going to the final battle. I'm suddenly surprised as I watch Sean pull Andy into him but she's fighting him off. Even the rest of their crew looked shocked. What just happened?

Alexxa takes the center ring again once they were finished. "Your voted have been tallied and the results are in. May I present to you the winners of this battle and the surprise sleeper crew of this competition..."

Please be the Mob, I pray to myself.

"LMNTRIX!"

Damn.

I watch as my disappointed family gets out of the ring but Eddy approaches Sean. I can't tell what he says but Sean gives him a sad look as Eddy walks away.

Eddy comes to me and takes my hand am leads me out of the arena following the family. No one says anything as we wait for our elevator.

"There they are!" We hear someone say. Turning around we see the damn camera crew. Hurry up elevator!

"Eddy, you all rocked the stage but obviously not enough. What is it like to lose to your best friend and brother in law who came here with a different crew?"

We all just stared at them. Why do they have to ask questions like this?

"Would you go away!" Eddy points behind them as he turns me with him back towards the elevator.

"It must be hard for you Anna being pregnant with Eddy's baby and Sean's niece or nephew. Will make holidays fun being rivals and all now huh?"

I snapped my head towards them fuming. "How the hell do you know I'm pregnant?"

He smiles, "you can thank your brother for that."

I went to slap him but Eddy wraps his arms around me and pulls me into the elevator once it opens. Everyone was looking at each other shocked at what just happened. I shocked, hurt, and furious. Why would Sean tell them that?

Once we get off the elevator and get to the suite, I storm my way to mine and Eddy's room and slam the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Eddy.

I sit down on the bed, grab a pillow putting it over my face before screaming into it. I laid myself down for a little bit now crying into the pillow. I'm like that for a while before deciding to take a long hot bath. I needed to make myself relax.

I get out once the water goes cold. When I finished getting dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, I hear a light knock on the door. I smile to myself thinking its Eddy.

"You're safe. You can come in now."

My back is to the door as I'm brushing my hair. When Eddy doesn't say anything I turn around and drop my brush making it fall to re floor.

It wasn't Eddy but Sean.

I couldn't say anything as he looks at me with a shy smile. "Hey Anna." I glare at him making him sigh, "listen I know..."

I hold my hand up making him stop talking, "no you listen to me Sean, you just can't come in here and try to be all brotherly after all the shit you've put me through."

"I know and I'm sor..."

"Shut up Sean. I'm talking and you are going to listen to me since you actually are willing to have a conversation with me now." He nods. "Do you have any idea the hell you've put me through this past month? I literally felt like my soul was being torn apart and still is!"

He had this broken look on his face. GOOD!

"You ignored me! You cut me out of your life!" I'm in his face now poking him in the chest. "You weren't even the least bit happy about me and Eddy having a baby, instead you say something to the fucking camera crew so they can attack me with questions!"

He had hurt and shock on his face.

"What you didn't think that they would keep it a secret would you? They've already attacked me about picking sides between you and Eddy."

"Anna I didn't..."

I was suddenly feeling really dizzy and couldn't hear what Sean was saying. I felt myself falling but Sean jumped forward and caught me. I could tell he was yelling but I couldn't hear anything.

The last thing I saw was Eddy running in with everyone behind him before I blacked out.

**Don't shoot me or throw anything at me for leaving it there. **

Disclaimer: I only own Anna.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Ok I just want to let everyone know that after this chapter there is only one more until the epilogue. I can't believe it's almost over!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

_EDDY POV SURPRISE!_

I can't believe that we lost. It sucks ass. I want to be happy for Sean but it's just too damn hard. He is going to the final round with a crew that is not us. I never thought this would happen.

We're all walking towards the elevator to go back to the suite. Anna's hand is in mine and I couldn't be happier with that right now because her and our baby is what is keeping me grounded right now.

"There they are!" We hear someone say. Turning around we see the damn camera crew. I wanted to punch these guys in the face. Especially when Anna told me about them going after her with questions about choosing sides.

"Eddy, you all rocked the stage but obviously not enough. What is it like to lose to your best friend and brother in law who came here with a different crew?"

These guys a fucking vultures! "Would you go away!" I say pointing in the direction behind them as I turn Anna with me back towards the elevator. I can't deal with these guys right now.

"It must be hard for you Anna being pregnant with Eddy's baby and Sean's niece or nephew. Will make holidays fun being rivals and all now huh?"

What the fuck? I turn towards them as Anna snaps her head towards them fuming. "How the hell do you know I'm pregnant?"

He smiles, "you can thank your brother for that."

Sean? Why would Sean tell them that? This is his sister! Anna went to slap him but I hurry up wrap my arms around her and pull her into the elevator once it opens. Everyone was looking at each other shocked at what just happened. I can't even believe what happened.

Looking at Anna's face in the reflection of the elevator doors, I could see all the emotions in her face. I've never seen her so angry before or even try to slap someone. Not even when all the craziness happened with Emily.

Once we get off the elevator and get to the suite, Anna storms up to our room and slams the door. I know that she wants to be alone so I don't follow her but sit at the bottom of the stairs but I could hear a muffled scream. I sigh knowing that she's screaming into a pillow. When it stops, I listen to everyone in the living room.

Jason was still pissed off about Vladd getting in his face which almost caused a fight. "We were apart of the Pirates for two years together!"

I tune him out for a few minutes and decided to check on Anna. I crack the door to a heart breaking sight, she's crying into her pillow. I close the door and slide down it. Damn you Sean.

A little while later I hear water running letting me know she's about to take a bath. Good. She needs something to help her feel some what better.

I go back down stairs knowing she'll be in there for a while. I sit back down at the bottom of the stairs and Jason approaches me. "How's she doing?"

"Just got started herself a bath. She's pretty tore up. I'm worried about her."

He nods, "we all are man. You know that we all love her to death."

That brings a small smile to my face, "she loves all of you too. You've been like a big brother to her since you came to Miami."

That made his eyes light up. I know that made him feel good. He puts a hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze, "she'll be fine Eddy." He says before joining everyone watching some movie.

A while later I'm still sitting on the stairs when there is a knock on the door. No one else seemed to hear it so I get up to get it. When I open the door I go to close it when I see that it's Sean.

"Wait wait wait," he says stopping me from closing the door. I decided to hear him out. "I'm sorry. I thought I could fix everything." His eyes were starting to tear up and felt mine start to too. "I thought I could figure everything out..."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay. Stop stop dude. You look absolutely ridiculous when you cry." And if he continued I knew I would be too.

"Sorry, I just really need a friend right now."

After everything that's happened, I felt bad for him. He's my best friend and brother. "Look man, you're my best friend. You're family and families fight. It's cool. You were there for me at my worst and by the looks of it, you can use someone in your corner." He nods. "But first you have to come in here and apologize to the rest of the family because they still hate your guts."

He suddenly looked nervous and I smile, "come on get in here."

He points at me, "don't you dare tell them I cried." I just laugh as he walks in.

"Hey everyone, someone has something to say to you," I call out to them as we approach. They all looked either shocked or angry to see Sean but they all listened to him as he apologized keeping his tears at bay. They all welcomed him back with open arms.

"Wait a minute," Sean says looking around. "Where's Anna?"

We all go silent looking back and forth between each other. I nod towards the stairs and he follows me, "she's up there but I have to warn you Sean, she's really tore up. I don't know how she's going to react with you when you get up there so be cautious."

He's hesitant but goes up the stairs.

I took my place on the bottom step and not to long later, I heard Anna yelling at him. We all did. I couldn't tell what was being said but she was laying into him good.

"EDDY!" Sean suddenly screams out. I don't hesitate to run up there and everyone else was on my tail. I burst through the door seeing Sean yell Anna's name to her who is in his arms on the floor with her eyes closing.

I take her in my arms trying to wake her up but she wasn't responding but luckily still breathing. "What happened?" I ask Sean who is freaking out. Hell we all are.

"She was yelling at me and suddenly was falling. I don't know."

"Paramedics are on the way," Jason tells us as he has the phone to his ear.

I kept trying to wake her up but I felt myself breaking down the longer she wouldn't wake up. I didn't even try to fight back the tears.

Soon the paramedics were in the room and Sean had to pull me away so they could do what ever they needed to do. They put her on a stretcher and we all follow them downstairs.

When they got her in the ambulance I approach them but they stop me, "please she's my wife and we just found out she's pregnant." They nod and let me in.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Sean calls before they close the door.

I watch as they check her vitals telling each other things I didn't understand. When we get to the hospital I'm directed to the waiting room.

About five minutes later everyone is there with me and we wait about thirty minutes which felt like hours before a doctor finally came to us.

"Anna Chapman?" We all stand and approach him. "Good news is that she is awake. Her and the baby are absolutely fine. It appears that her blood pressure sky rocketed which made her collapse. I want to keep an eye on her for a couple hours just to be sure she's ok before you can take her home."

We all sigh with relief, I shake his hand, "thank you so much doctor." He nods and Sean then takes his hand thanking him as well.

"Can we see her?" I ask.

He nods, "yes but only two at a time."

Sean and I went in first with him hanging behind. I walk into the room and she instantly smiles when she sees me. I rush to her side looking her over before kissing her. I put a hand on her flat stomach. "We're both fine. I just can't blow up like that again," she giggles.

That's when she notices Sean. "I'll give you two a minute." She nods and I kiss her before heading towards the door giving Sean a wink.

...

_ANNA'S POV_

It was silent between me and Sean after Eddy left. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. Sean approaches me slowly, "are you sure you're ok?"

I give him a small smile, "yes. We both are." He sighs with relief. "Sean..." I start but he cuts me off.

"No Anna. Please let me talk." I nod. "I am so sorry about everything. I just wanted to make it so bad that I refused to except that it was over which caused me to lose everyone especially you. I wouldn't allow myself to answer you because I knew I would go back but I couldn't. I hated myself for making you cry and feel like I wanted no part of you in my life." He was crying which made me cry. "I was so happy for you when you said you were dancing again and you did amazing during the first elimation round. I was so proud of you.

"I've missed you like hell Anna and when I heard you and Sean talking about the baby I was blown away. I didn't know how to react. I blamed myself that I wouldn't be able to be around the baby and I was talking to myself when I wa back at the hotel so I guess that's how the camera people found out."

I should've known that Sean wouldn't willingly tell my business to those people.

"I'm so sorry Anna."

I couldn't be mad at him. This was my brother, my twin, one half of me. I take his hand and pull him into me and we hold each other crying. "I've missed you so much Seany and you ever pull a stunt like this again, I'm shaving your head."

We both laugh and continue to hold each other unaware that Eddy made his way back in watching us with a smile on his face.

I was too happy to have my brother back.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review my lovelies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**Ok everyone this is the last chapter then we have the epilogue. There is also a poll up about what the baby will be so make sure you vote later. I won't post the epilogue until Monday so you have all weekend to put in your vote. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Once I was released from the hospital, we all went back to the suite where Sean tells u about the whole contest being fixed. Apparently Alexxa set this all up so the Grim Knights could win since her and Jasper are together.

This sucked. We all thought that we actually had a chance at winning something amazing.

I noticed there was something off with my brother so I pull him into another room. "What else is going on Seany?"

He doesn't even try to hide that something is wrong which makes me happy. "It's Andie. We had a disagreement about the competition. She still wanted to go out there even though she knows we're not going to win but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself again."

I know where his head was during their conversation. I sigh, "you know this is more than just booking a job right? It's about going out there and showing the world what we've got. Showing them how hard we work to do what we love. I'm sure that's how she felt as well."

He runs a had through his hair, "I know that now. I just wanted to win so bad."

I put my head on his shoulder, "I know you did Seany, we all did. If we won the last round and not you and found out about it being fixed, we still would've gone out there because it's what we do. We dance and we love it."

It's quiet for a moment before he looks down at me smiling, "how did you get to be so smart?"

I sit up and smack his arm, "shut up! I've always been smarter than you."

We both laugh until he gets a thoughtful look on his face, "come with me!" He says jumping up and dragging me back to the living room where everyone was slowly falling asleep.

He releases my hand and I go sit on Eddy's lap. I smile when he wraps his arms around me and rubs my flat stomach.

"So I have an idea." Sean says making everyone look at him. "They might have fixed the contest so we can do what we want. I'm going to have LMNTRIX dance but with yall dancing with us."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asks curiously.

"I mean combine our crews and give them a show they will never forget. Who cares about the damn contest? This is to show the world what we got."

I smile that he took my advice.

"Sounds like a plan," Eddy says agreeing with him and everyone else does too.

"Tomorrow meet me in the basement at eight."

We all nod before going to sleep. Sean slept here leaving first thing in the morning to talk with his crew.

We follow the directions he gave us to get to the basement. We can hear voices and Eddy interrupts them, "yo, hold up." Everyone turns to look at us surprised. "You're not going anywhere without us."

Sean smiles at us as he approaches giving Eddy a brotherly hug and kissing my cheek. "Thanks for coming. Really." We all smile and nod.

Sean turns to face his crew with an arm around me and Eddy, "everybody, this is my family. New family, meet the old family. Yall get along okay?"

He pushes us forward and we all say hi and introduce ourselves.

"So what's the plan?" Moose asks.

"They rigged this thing, so we'll give them a taste of their own medicine. We're bring the fucking house down." Sean tells us and we all cheer.

We had until tomorrow afternoon to get a routine together and we were doing pretty good with it. Well not we but them. We decided after my trip to the hospital that I need to take it easy for a little bit so we don't stress the baby out again so soon so I was put to work in costumes.

"Stop stop stop." Sean calls out making everyone stop. "This isn't working."

Everyone nods. "We need something else before this sequence," Andie points out. It was for before her and Sean's duet with the others pairing up after the guys and Kido's routine.

I decided to finish the costume I was working on while they tried to figure it out. "I got it," Eddy finally calls out. I look up when he's in front of me. I give him a curious look as he holds his hand out to me and pulls me up.

He tosses his phone to Jason, "play track four on the playlist that says Anna," he instructs and I smile knowing what he was doing. It was the song that him and I have been working a contemporary piece to.

No one says anything as Eddy and I get in position waiting for the music. I start moving around the floor spinning and kicking my legs in the air an Eddy jumps in doing a few moves before we start dancing together. As we're dancing I completely forget about everyone watching us. It's just me and him. I smile at him every time we come face to face and when he lifts me up.

When we're finished holding each other, he kisses me with so much passion we forgot we weren't alone until everyone started clapping. We pull away and I blush.

Sean approaches us with a face full of amazement, "that was it. That's what we need." Everyone voices they agree.

"That really was beautiful," Andie puts in.

Now that we had the whole routine figured out, it was time to finish costumes and get all the affects we needed.

It's going to be amazing.

...

"Good evening children of the Vortex!" Alexxa announces, I cringe at her look tonight. She looks like a deranged Madusa. "We are at Caesars Palace and we're ready to settle the score. One team will leave here the champions of the Vortex with a three-year Vegas contract. And one team will just...leave." She giggles.

"Remember to text in your votes," yeah votes that don't count. "Ad be merciless. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the Grim Knights Versus LMNTRIX!"

Music started playing and the Grim Knights came down on the chandeliers. It was a pretty cool entrance. The danced their asses off and everyone was loving them like usual. It was making me really nervous.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Eddy asks concerned.

"Just nervous is all. What if I screw up?"

He places a hand on my cheek an I lean into it, "you could do this in your sleep. You've waited so long to preform what you love for others."

"That's what I'm afraid of, all the people."

My face is now inbetween both of his hands, "it's just going to be you and me on the dance floor. Just focus on me, on us."

I give him a smile earning one back in return along with a kiss.

Soon the Grim Knights were done.

"Weren't the Grim Knights amazing?" Alexxa asks everyone making them cheer again. "They're going to be really hard to beat. Next up, LMNTRIX!"

Sean takes center stage with a microphone, "thank you, thank you. I just want to say how much we've enjoyed being apart of this contest. And, uh, it's been a life changing experience. And to be going up against the Grim Knights, what an honor. And what a killer story line. It's going to make for some killer tv."

I look towards Alexxa to see her forcing a smile.

"You know, I came here to win and that's okay if that doesn't happen. Tomorrow we might be back at our day jobs, but tonight, we're living the dream together. Because I'm up here on stage with the best dancers...no...the best of friends, my family and a phenomenal woman."

We all look at Andie to see her blush.

"Who's taught me what really matters. So what do you say we forget about winning and loosing and just enjoy the show."

The lights went off and the show started. We definitely caught the crowds attention and try we're loving it. Before I know it, it's time for mine and Eddy's duet. I look to him and see him mouth 'just you and me'. I give him a slight nod before taking the floor. I couldn't hear anyone as I just focused on the music and Eddy.

Like before, he kissed me and the crowds applause broke us up before we had to get off the stage for the rest of the performance. At the end, Sean tossed Andie in the air making her flip before he caught her. It made everyone go wild.

We were all dancing and cheering when it was all over. We all did amazing.

Soon a producer approached Sean saying that he won. It was a complete shock but I guess they just really loved the performance. Another shocker was that they wanted LMNTRIX and the Mob to do the shows together. That made us all very ecstatic.

Next thing I know, I'm being spun into Eddy's chest and his lips are mine. I just melted into him not caring about the hundreds of people around us. When we pull away he places a hand on my stomach and looks me deep in the eyes.

It was the start of a brand new and exciting life for all of us.

**I hope you all loved it! I loved writing this one. If you would like to see the duet I envisioned for Anna and Eddy, type the following into YouTube.**

**"Macy's Stars Of Dance-tWitch &amp; Allison Holker w Lindsey Sterling-Week-7-Results"**

**Once I saw this I knew this was perfect. I hope you all check it out. Also don't forget to put in your votes for the baby and of course remember to review!**

Disclaimer: I only own Anna.


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna.**

**I'm so sorry this is over due but my one year old threw my phone on the floor shattering the glass and this is what I use to write my stories so I was out of commission for a week.**

**I also want to point out that I will NOT be writing another sequel to this unless by chance another movie is made with Eddy.**

**I want to thank all my wonderful and beautiful readers for all the love and support and the beautiful reviews. I wouldn't be able to do this without you!**

**Enjoy!**

Epilogue

The past eight months have been absolutely amazing. Both Eddy and Sean's crews have been having a fantastic time doing the shows in Caesars Palace since winning the Vortex. Eighty percent of the shows are done together and the rest they take turns when they want to take a break.

Eddy and I bought ourselves a nice little house ten minutes from the strip. Don't get me wrong, I love the strip but we were going to have a baby and I wanted a house with a backyard our baby could run around when she got bigger.

That's right, I said she. Eddy and I are expecting a baby girl in three weeks. Sean and Eddy along with all the guys from the crews are already being overprotective of her and she's not even here yet. This poor girl has no idea what she's in for once she gets here.

I'm sitting back stage watching my family, both of them perform for the huge audience. I'm smiling the whole time as I watch them dance and to see how loved they are by their fans. This was a dream come true for all of us.

Ugh, I'm getting my fourth pain in the past hour. I don't want to say it's a contraction and I'm going into labor because for the past two we've been to the hospital six times for false labor. I think everyone at the hospital knows u all by name now.

They just started the show a few minutes ago and I don't want to worry Eddy over another false alarm but I'm hit with another one. Damn this one was a lot closer and more painful. None of them have ever felt like that.

I decide to walk around a little bit in my area to help. I catch Eddy's eyes when he sees me as he's to the other side of the stage. He mouths 'are you ok' and I just nod forcing a smile. He gives me a sceptical look before jumping back in for one of his parts.

My feet start hurting and I decide to go sit back down but suddenly I feel something warm spread down my legs.

I look down to see a puddle of water at my feet.

Damn. It's really happening now.

I look back up to try to catch Eddy's attention because there's no waiting until the show is over. Our baby was coming now. He glances at me just as another contraction hits me making me hunch over. Man these are getting worse.

"Babe are you...did your water break?" Eddy asks in shock seeing the water around me.

"Yeah, our girl is on the way," I tell him while breathing deeply.

"Hey what's going on? You need to get back out there Eddy," Sean says joining us.

"Dude I got to take her to the hospital. Her water broke."

Sean looks down to verify that I did. "Shit. Ok you go we'll meet you there once we're done."

We don't wait another second to get outside and get Eddy's car which luckily we already had my go bag in. Luck must of really been on our side because for once, we didn't get stuck in the strip traffic.

We pull in front of the hospital and Eddy helps me inside.

"Ahh Mrs. Chapman, are we visiting or having a baby?" The nurse asks with a genuine smile on her face. I would've made a face at her but another contraction hit.

"We're really having a baby. Her water broke about ten minutes ago and contractions are about three minutes apart." Eddy informs her.

She smiles, "well it's about time this little girl stops it with these false alarms. I'll get you a wheel chair and get you taken to triage."

It seems like I wasn't even in triage for more than five minutes before they took me to a delivery room when they saw I was at 10 centimeters.

Our little girl wasn't holding back, she wanted to get here fast.

Before I knew it I was pushing...and pushing...and pushing. I've been pushing for almost a hour. After the last push I fall back against my pillow exhausted. "I can't Eddy, I can't push anymore."

"I know you're tired babe but we need to get our girl here." He sooths to me.

"But she doesn't want to come out. She was in such a rush before but now she's stalling again."

He laughs, "she's a girl alright."

I go to make a snide comment but another contraction hits forcing me to push. I push with all my might and I want to cry out when I'm told that they can finally see her head.

"One more big push and she'll be here," Dr. Gatto tells me and I push with alleged he strength I have left before a cry fills the room.

"Congratulations you two. You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl," he tells us before handing her over.

I started to cry as I look down at our beautiful girl. Eddy cuts her chord and sits next to me looking down at her. "She's perfect Anna." He says kissing the side of my head.

The nurse then comes over reaching for her, "we're going to get her cleaned up and move you to a room."

I was very hesitant to hand her over but I did. "Please be careful with her, she's really tiny," I tell her fighting my tears. Eddy chuckles and kisses me.

...

We're in our new room holding our clean, beautiful little bundle, when there's a knock on the door. We look up to see Sean poking his head in, "up for some visitors?"

"Of course," I smile at my brother.

Everyone files in and starts swooning at the baby in my arms. Sean gets closer, "Anna?" I look up at him, "may I?" I smile brighter at him before handing her over and showing him how to hold her head.

"She's gorgeous." Sean whispers. Andie looks at her from Sean's side. "So do we finally get to know her name?" She asks.

Eddy and I smile at each other, "Cassie. Cassie Elizabeth," Eddy announces.

"It's perfect," Sean whispers.

My heart swelled as he was forced to pass her Andie. Everyone wanted their turn with her and immediately fell in love with her once she was in their arms.

A stranger could walk in here and feel the love that was flowing throughout it. An unconditional love of family by blood and by bond with our little Cassie now apart of it.

The end.

**I hope you all loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it. For the final time please review.**

Disclaimer: I only own Anna.


End file.
